Personne n'est personne
by Lysanea
Summary: une petite sonfic inutile sur les pensées de Yuki alors qu'il s'apprête à trouver Aizawa des ASK après l'agression de Shuichi.


Personne n'est personne.

**Titre** : Personne n'est personne.

**Source** : Gravitation et Le Roi Soleil

**Auteure** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**Genre** : song fic, yaoi, drame

**Disclamer** : ni les personnages, ni les paroles de la chanson **_Personne n'est personne_** (Le Roi Soleil) ne sont à moi…

Yuki arrêta sa voiture derrière la moto d'Hiroshi, puis fit marche arrière pour se garer. Il sortit et s'approcha du guitariste. Celui-ci évita son regard glacé qui donnait des frissons.

- Les ASK répètent dans ces locaux, au 5ème étage, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en studio. Je sais qu'ils y sont depuis quelques jours, ils ont un appartement pour eux au-dessus, au 6ème

- Je trouverai. Rentre chez toi.

- Je peux peut-être… commença le guitariste, mais le regard de l'écrivain le coupa net. Ok, je rentre. Shui-chan aura besoin de moi, certainement.

Il remit son casque et remonta sur sa moto. Yuki le regarda s'éloigner et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Personne ne l'arrêta, il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier et entreprit de monter les cinq étages, perdu dans ses pensées…

Shuichi avait été violé. Comme lui, six ans plus tôt. C'était de sa faute : pour lui, pour le protéger, il avait accepté la douleur et l'humiliation. Pourtant, il ne lui avait rien reproché, c'était lui qu'il remettait en question, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal… A part tomber amoureux de lui, Yuki Eiri, dont la vie s'était arrêté six ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait ôté celle de son professeur.

_Personne n'est obligé de tout accepter,  
On peut sans rien renier vouloir avancé,  
Qu'importe le passé qu'on porte derrière soi,  
On peut pas croire que les portes ne s'ouvrent pas,_

Depuis quatre ans, il vivait seul et écrivait ses romans, ouvrant parfois sa porte à sa famille ou à des conquêtes de passage… mais jamais son cœur… il ne savait pas comment il avait traversé ces dernières années… il ne voulait plus compter pour personne, ni sur personne… il se voyait vivre comme ça, dans sa prison de glace, dans sa prison de verre, à jamais… résigné à suivre ce destin tracé pour lui avec ses larmes et sculpté par sa propre douleur…

_Personne n'a d'avance un avenir tracé,  
Tout ce qu'on peut prédire se passe à coté,  
On survit au pire pour être encore là,  
On sait comment, il reste à savoir pourquoi,_

_  
_Jusqu'à ce soir-là, au parc… encore une promenade pour oublier le vide de sa vie et de son cœur… des pas qui s'alignent et traînent le passé enchaîné à ses chevilles… et soudain ce vent qui porte un murmure, un espoir… ce brouillon de paroles jetées sur un papier froissé… un incroyable gamin aux cheveux roses… un simple regard… une, non DEUX vies qui basculent…

_Personne n'est personne,  
Personne non personne,  
On est toujours quelqu'un pour quelqu'un,  
Personne n'est personne,  
Personne sans personne,  
Ca n'existe pas; Non, ça n'existe pas_

… et fusionnent… une rencontre inespérée… désormais, il n'est plus seul… envers et contre nous, Shuichi s'est imposé dans sa vie… il lui en a donné un sens… lui a montré pourquoi il avait peut-être survécu à tout ça… lui a prouvé que tout pouvait encore changer… sa simple présence… il s'est mis à colorer sa vie petit à petit…

_Chacun d'entre nous a son rôle à jouer,  
Une pierre à poser sur celles qu'on a jetés,  
Même quand on est moins que rien ou presque ça,  
Il reste bien quelqu'un qu'on n'attendait pas  
_  
… lui n'a su que ternir la sienne par sa froideur et en lui apportant le sombre fardeau d'un viol…

_Personne n'est personne,  
Personne non personne,  
On est toujours quelqu'un pour quelqu'un,  
Personne n'est personne,  
Personne sans personne,  
Ca n'existe pas; Non, ça n'existe pas_

… mais Yuki n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner… il allait le soutenir… être avec lui et l'aimer comme il le lui apprenait… tout n'allait pas forcément recommencer… Yuki n'allait pas revivre _ça_… parce qu'aujourd'hui, l'homme qu'il aimait traversait une épreuve similaire à la sienne… et en la surmontant comme il le faisait, il le guérissait lui aussi de ses anciennes blessures… mais pourquoi avait-il du endurer cela, pour lui… leur rencontre, un hasard ? non, une seconde chance… Yuki se rendit compte… non, il n'était pas condamné…

_Personne n'a d'avance un avenir tracé…_

Aizawa… Il allait payer pour avoir touché à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui aujourd'hui, qui avait entre ses mains les clés de son avenir… son nouvel espoir… sa seconde chance…

Yuki frappa poliment à la porte des locaux de répétition des ASK.

Une fois entré, il s'avéra beaucoup moins poli...

Voilà, petite fic inutile mais bon, j'ai tellement adoré le regard de Yuki à la fin de l'épisode, quand il demande à Hiro où il peut trouver Aizawa, que j'ai eu envie de me glisser dans sa tête… Car après tout, quelles peuvent être les pensées d'une personne si complexe, alors qu'il chemine doucement pour venger celui qu'il aime d'un acte dont il a lui-même été victime et dont il porte encore le fardeau ?


End file.
